<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Time and a Place by Milliadoc_Brandybuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150266">A Time and a Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliadoc_Brandybuck/pseuds/Milliadoc_Brandybuck'>Milliadoc_Brandybuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, F/M, Mentioned Jack Harkness, Strong Female Characters, Tenth Doctor Era, World War II, strong female characters in the 1940s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliadoc_Brandybuck/pseuds/Milliadoc_Brandybuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captains Log: I met this man, at least I think he's a man. He showed me psychic paper though, so he's not of Earth. Like me. Maybe he can help me work out who I am... whilst I work out him. Maybe he can help me find my brother. I think I trust him. He seems trustworthy, anyway. I know I've been wrong before but this time... this time I think I'm right. This is the right time, the right place. Besides, he says he's a doctor. THE Doctor. Maybe that's just what I need.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Time and a Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captains Log: <b>December 1941</b></p><p>
  <span>This feels odd, talking to myself like this, locked away in my office talking to a tape recorder as if I wasn’t alone. Is this what crazy feels like? I guess I’m too young to know… or too old? I don’t know what age is anymore. I tell everyone that I’m 27 but I don’t know if that’s even close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men recommended speaking to this recorder as a way of dealing with - well, anything. I’ve been having nightmares. I have my own quarters, but… the men can still hear me. They think keeping a log of sorts will be a way to control the demons in my mind, the aliens. What they don’t know is I’ve had my own share of experience with aliens. More than just my share. Well, I suppose they’ve have had some form of share with aliens… though they don’t know it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They think I’m just human. Of Earth, human. I am human… but I’m not from Earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men don’t know much about me at all, really. Honestly, nor do I. I know I’m not even from this century. I know I’m not from Earth… only, I can’t remember where I’m from. That’s why these nightmares are so scary. It’s like my brain knows but it won’t tell me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I have snippets in my mind of my homeland but none of it has rhyme or reason. There’s a beach, a white beach, and more than one moon in the sky. I had parents, no… I had a mom. I think my dad died? I had a nightmare once of his body. I felt connected to it even though I don’t remember him. I have brothers, two of them I think, though one disappears in some of the dreams as if he doesn’t really exist. Maybe he was lost, like me. Was I lost? Or did I run away. I remember there was war on our planet. So much war. Just like here. It seems I cannot escape war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My other brother… he left us. He couldn’t tell us why. That’s all I remember of him. The secretive way he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I can’t even remember his name, or his face. Not really. Just… blue eyes. Like mine. Bright blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel like we were close once, before he left. He left me. Did he leave because of the war? Or was it another reason? I don’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All I have left of him is this device on my wrist. The device that brought me here, to Earth, 1941. But, it malfunctioned. I tried to follow him, to find him scattered through time and space, but it malfunctioned. I am here and he is not. And it took my memory with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere in the stratosphere I forgot who I am. It must have malfunctioned. I forgot my own name, my planet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I landed in the middle of someone else’s war. I adapted. I took the only clothes that would fit. I took a second name from a list of the missing. I heard someone say I looked like an actress named Lauren Bacall, and so I took that as my first name. I conformed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took my accent as something called American, and so I was taken to be part of something called the United States Air Force. I turned on the charm, the one thing I had left… my personality. I rose quickly through the ranks, either by skill or necessity, assimilation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way. Here I am. Based in a place called London, in a country called England, on Earth, in the middle of a world war. Captain to a whole squadron, supposedly on loan from the USAF. I’m a good pilot, I learned that fast. Better than most. Almost as if I already knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That must be why they thought I was in the air force. I’m not going to argue. It’s what made me so successful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When this war is over I will try and find out who I am. Until then we must keep calm and carry on. Fight the good fight. That’s all I can do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe I should see a doctor about my memory loss. Maybe not. They would just lock me up, think me crazy, ramblingon about aliens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve rambled enough. The bell is ringing for mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I suppose I’ll be back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Lauren Harkness, signing off. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>